


Something to Try

by babyjared



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjared/pseuds/babyjared
Summary: Cas wants to try rimming Dean and Dean's not objecting





	Something to Try

Dean moans as Cas kisses down his neck, his cock twitching when the angel nips at his skin. He’s pressed against the cold metal door of the bunker since Cas couldn’t even wait for them to get to the bedroom.

“Cas,” Dean groans, his fingers threading through the dark hair on the angel’s head, “Fuck, okay, come one let’s-”

In a snap, they're in the bedroom, naked, and on the bed. Cas is smirking on top of him, and Dean can’t help the rush that runs down his spine when he feels their cocks slide together.

“Better?” Cas asks, voice lower than normal, and it makes Dean grip him harder, thrusting up against him.

“Better,” Dean grunts, “Cas- Can we skip the build-up and-”

“No,” Cas says in that commanding voice of his that makes Dean still and listen, “I want to try something.” 

He ducks his head down and claims Dean’s mouth, his tongue skillful as it flicks against the roof of Dean’s mouth. They get a little sloppy and a little messy when Cas starts to rut against him, their cocks sliding together in a delicious way that makes Dean leak pre-come like a faucet. He used to be embarrassed at how he gets wet like a girl, but when he figured out how much Cas loved it, he learned to use it as a tease.

“Cas, come on,” Dean breathes when Cas pulls back and starts to kiss down his body, “What did you want to try?”

Cas sucks a mark onto Dean’s hip before he slides his hands up Dean’s thighs, “Turn over.”

Dean quirks his brow but does as he’s told. His is face burning as Cas’s hands land on his cheeks, kneading his muscles, “What are you-”

“I was on your computer,” Cas mumbles, lips so close to Dean’s skin, “Looking at some of your…entertainment.”

“My porn?” Dean asks, unfazed, “And?”

“I wanted to try something I saw,” he says, “It’s called rimming.”

This makes Dean’s breath catch, feeling Cas’s lips on his skin, leaving small open-mouthed kisses over his flesh, “You want to…you want to put your tongue…there?” he asks over his shoulder.

Cas looks up and Dean’s breath quickens, “May I?”

Dean licks his lips and shivers when the angel spreads his cheeks and brushes a finger over his hole, eyes still locked on his, “If you…yeah if you really want to.” he breathes.

Cas kisses Dean’s flesh and smiles, “I do.” he says, just before leaning down and licking a stripe over Dean’s hole.

“Shit,” Dean gasps, the feeling's weird, but not unpleasant. Cas does it again and the stubble on his jaw leaves a slight burn that Dean enjoys, “Okay, that’s-”

Cas moans and seals his lips over Dean’s hole and sucks. His tongue pokes into Dean like he's starving for it. Dean buries his face in the pillow and tries not to pant, tries not to think about the fact that his boyfriend is eating him out. But Cas’s tongue is working wonders, making Dean press his face up against that heavenly mouth until he’s begging for more.

“Fuck,” Dean moans, “Fucking hell, more. Fuck, Cas.”

Cas keeps going, his tongue finally slipping inside, spearing Dean’s hole and making him moan like a truck stop whore as he tries to ride Cas’s face. He starts to feel like he could come, and when Cas pulls him up onto his knees and reaches around to grab Dean’s cock, he does so after a half a dozen strokes.

He falls back onto the bed, thankful that Cas used his angel mojo to clean up the come right before he flopped down onto the sheets. He barely registers Cas’s cock prodding at his spit-slicked hole until he’s pressing inside, breathing hot at the back of Dean’s neck. Dean moans and feels his cock give an interested twitch.

“You’re so open for me,” Cas whispers, and Dean moans, loving that Cas is using him like this, “So beautiful, Dean.”

Dean does nothing but moan and let Cas get himself off, only thrusting a few times before he comes inside of him with a satisfied grunt. Dean sighs and clenches around him, smiling when Cas groans. Eventually, Cas slips out and pulls Dean close, peppering his shoulders with kisses, his hand rubbing up and down Dean’s side.

“Was that satisfactory?” Cas whispers against Dean’s neck, sensing Dean is already falling asleep.

Dean hums and reaches down to lace his fingers with the angel’s, “Cas?” he mumbles.

“Yes, Dean?”

“We are definitely doing that again.”


End file.
